digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Analyzer
in Digimon Adventure's original Analyzer.]] A Digimon Analyzer is special screen in every Digimon series that gives information on whatever Digimon is looked up through it. Each series features it's own Analyzer, although Digimon Adventure features two. The analyzer displays a selected Digimon's name, level, attribute, type, and attacks. With the exception of Digimon Adventure's second analyzer and Digimon Tamers's analyzer (which are actually used by the DigiDestined, the analyzer is usually just a device to inform the viewer who the Digimon is. Digimon Adventure in Digimon Adventure's second Analyzer.]] Digimon Adventure's first analyzer featured a black and white box background, with the Digimon's picture inside a black blox, the name written in blue lettering in a green box above the picture, and a purple and gold and a blueish green box to the side. With this analyzer, it was usually the Digimon themselves giving the information. This analyzer was used throughout the first two story arcs, and for a few episodes of the third. It was replaced with a new version that Gennai gave Izzy. The second analyzer was given to Izzy by Gennai in No Questions, Please, and was upgraded to allow Izzy to see Data from the other Digidestined's Digivices in It's all in the Cards. This analyzer featured a black and red background with the words "Digimon Analyzer" in the background. A box showed a picture of the Digimon and their first known appearance in the background. The words appeared above this in a box, written in two shades of purple. Three brown boxes appeared on the side showing information on the Digimon. Digimon Adventure 02 in Digimon Adventure 02's Analyzer.]] In Digimon Adventure 02, when the analyzer was to appear a screen would appear showing a bunch of analyzer screens appeared, appearing as if they were all be shuffled around, and then one would fly and appear on the full screen. This analyzer featured the original black and white box themed background, with a yellow/orange/red box on the top of the screen with the words "Digital Monster" written in black lettering. The name of the Digimon was written in white lettering in between two white bars, below that on the left side was a picture of the Digimon with a green box below that. On the right side was three boxes (one black, one orange, and one silver) showing the Digimon's information. Unlike other analyzer's the Digimon's picture was often briefly animated, usually showing the Digimon's recent action, or even the ending of their Digivolution (such as the case of Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon. Digimon Tamers in Digimon Tamers's Analyzer.]] In Tamers, the analyzer was built right into the Tamers D-Power's. When needed, a circular holographic screen would appear about the D-Power. The screen features a picture of the Digimon in the center, with its name written in red letters and surrounded by a yellow box below it. Its information appeared in three red lines written around the picture. Surrounding the picture are (from outermost to innermost) a yellow single lined ring, a ring of dashed blue lines, followed by fours blue quarter circle bars with similar clear spaces in the middle. Most Digimon had a generic picture on the analyzer, but when a few Digimon appeared, it showed what the Digimon was currently doing. Because of this, it could be used to spy on an enemy Digimon or help track it. Digimon Frontier Frontier's analyzer was usually narrated by Bokomon. It this analyzer, the screen starts off showing the platform the DigiDestined pose on at the end of their Spirit Evolution. It then goes vertical and splits in half. A black background appears with various green shapes of data. The Digimon is shown in the middle with its name written in a yellowish orange box. Surrounding the picture are four blue circles of different shades and designs. As the Digimon's information is being stated, two boxes, one green and one brown, are shown with the information scrolling through them. Digimon Data Squad In Data Squad, the analyzer would first appear with two greenish screens (similar to the episode title screen in the English version), closing over the screen, then opening. The screens showed a big picture of the Digimon in a black box, with their name writtten in white lettering at the bottom of the box. The background were small black boxes intersected with blue and green lines. Behind the picture of the Digimon were small green scenes showing the information of the Digimon. Trivia *In Digimon Adventure, the second analyzer was suppose to be located solely on Izzy's computer, however it was used for a few Digimon before Gennai gave it to Izzy. *Digimon Adventure is the only season to use more then one analyzer. *Although the name of the Digimon was translated for the English dub, none of the Digimon's other information was translated.